Second Chance
by ArtemisJadePrime
Summary: Sarah, like most people lives in a small town, hardly noticable on the maps. When she is going through depression over her ex, she meets the Autobots. I'm going to try and post more chapters as often as I can. Please no flames. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The life of a stranger…

I sat in silence, in the passenger's seat of the 2010, silver Corvette stingray concept. Reflecting on past memories of the life I had just left behind. I would miss mom, dad, Zach, Emma, and Keppy, but this was for the best. Ever since he left my world had fallen apart. The sleepless nights, the night mares, and so many shed tears. Maybe this could make it all go away.

Nathan was one of the best things that ever happened to me. He brought me out of the darkness. I tried not to fall for him but I did any way. Before he got his white ford pick-up truck, he was nice, and kind. But after he turned into a complete jerk! I still remember the way he talked, the way he moved, and most of all the way he looked at me. We used to have so much fun.

He once tried to kiss me. He held my hand. We pushed each other in the creek on hot summer nights. Even one night in the winter a hose broke on the dodge, and we were sitting in the back. Every car that went by us had to stop. There was so much smoke coming from the truck. We couldn't keep from laughing.

"Can you slow down please?" I asked glancing down at the speedometer, which now read 122 mph.

"Why? Are you getting sick? Do I need to get ratchet?" Sideswipe's musky voice was now worried.

"No, I just don't like the fact that we're doing 122 in a 35mph zone." I replied.

"Since when do you care?" He was being a complete jerk.

My mom had always been there, no matter what. But most of the time she just didn't care. I had no one to talk to anymore. My life was slowly ending; I was starving, cutting, and harming myself. Mom threatened to send me to an insane asylum but I didn't care. Why should I?

For the first time I looked over at sideswipes face. The holomatter's perfect form, how he sat so straight. I envied him, but yet fell in love with his charming blue eyes. And his luscious, choppy, dark brown hair and his beautiful smile. Being in his very presence made me feel a little bit sane again. For the first time since Nathan left with his shattering goodbye, I actually felt slaggin` sane again!

"So, what made you come for me?" I asked casually.

"You where all over your human television, for trying to jump off bridges, and get in trouble with the law. So Optimus Prime, our leader, sent us to get you!" He replied enthusiastically, as if not to make me angry.

"Oh great! More people to try to care!" I added sarcastically.

"We just wanted to help." Sideswipe tried to defend himself.

I started staring out the window, trying to drown out the impulsively chatter-ish mech. Going back to my flash backs I thought of my old friends, who I ditched.

Sydney was the one who stuck out in my mind the most. How could I have been so retarded to let such a good friendship turn into stone? She was the only one who ever listened, who ever cared about me. "Why don't you just go hang out with the popular kids and leave me alone?" that was the last thing I said to her. But I was nothing but stupid! She believed in me when no one else did.

"Do you ever shut up Sides because you're really starting to get on my nerves? Can't you talk about something else?" I asked impolitely.

He shut up, and just stared at the road. This was my chance to open up to some one about my feelings.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell any one?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah! Why what is it? Is something wrong?" He was getting worried again.

So I began spilling my guts to the holomatter. He seemed to listen more than any one else had. Like he really cared! I was starting to fall in love again! All this time thinking that I would end up alone in jail somewhere, or a mental facility, just vanished.

When I had finished, he told me his story. How he used to have a twin brother, and he was a red and black Lamborghini, and his brother Sunstreaker was a yellow and black mech. Sunstreaker died in battle, and Sideswipe almost killed himself, but Jazz stopped him. His story was much more interesting than mine. But he was a corvette that transformed into a 27 foot tall robot, from the planet cybertron.

I fell asleep after a very long pause of quietness. I woke up in a giant room surrounded with red, yellow, and black walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Confessions…

I woke up in an extremely large bed. The room was brightly lit, with sliding glass doors. Every thing was much bigger than it should be. As if it was made for 40 to 50 foot giants. The walls were red, yellow and black, all in a pattern. They had big pictures of specifically two mechs. The yellow and black one looked just like the red and black one. Just then the sliding doors slid open.

A much smaller mech, yellow and black, walked in.

"You must be Sarah?" He asked. "Hello, my name is Bumblebee. Sideswipe's gone for the day so I'm going to be your care giver. Just for today though, Sideswipe has already "claimed you" before the rest of us could even object."

"Oh! Ok? Umm, I have a question." I added in a weak voice.

"Sure! Go ahead, ask away." Bumblebee added enthusiastically.

I continued. "Who are those two that are all over the wall?"

He fiddled with his fingers for a moment, and stared at the ground. "Well you see, the red and black one is Sideswipe. B-but the other one is, well he's Sideswipe's brother, Sunstreaker."

"OMG! So that's the one he was telling me about last night?" I suddenly felt guilty, something I hadn't felt since I was "alive" so to speak.

"Yeah, well I really don't fell comfortable talking about him. He was like my best friend…" Bumblebee continued to stare simultaneously at the floor.

"Oh, sorry." I stared at the floor as well.

"Can I get you any thing?" He asked politely.

"No, but I'll tell you what I do need." I replied

"Ok, tell me." He simply responded.

"A friend, someone to listen to my crazy stories."

"That's something I can manage."

I sat down on the floor. Bumblebee followed. I began with my story, telling him every thing that I told Sideswipe last night. He listened, and added comments at the appropriate time. When I had finished he told me his story just as Sideswipe had. It seemed like Sunstreaker was the only one who took up for him when the other mechs had joked with him about his size.

"Well I find you to be very tall." I added after he finished.

"You might consider the fact that you're the shortest person here. But other than that I'm the shortest autobot here.

"Well if they even dare call me or you short EVER they'll be so sorry." I threatened.

"Whoa! Take it easy "miss suicidal" we don't want anyone hurt!" He joked.

"Well you're not a very fun partner in crime now are you?" I taunted. I also felt very dizzy.

I must have passed out because Bumblebee changed into Sydney, and she was walking away. "NO SYDNEY!" I pleaded chasing after the figure. "Please come back! I'm sorry! SYDNEY!

I awoke to a very bright room with white walls and giant medical tools organized in the large shelves. Three mechs were standing over me, as I lay on the examination table.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"You did nothing, but nearly died on Bumblebee's watch!" Sideswipes worried voice boomed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I warned.

"No Sarah! You could have died! I most certainly will not leave him alone!" He boomed again.

"I said leave him alone! I didn't almost die, I just fainted was all. I didn't want to eat!" I screamed at the large silver mech. His large blue optics just glared back and fourth to Bumblebee, Ratchet, and me.

"Wow that was the coolest silence moment ever." I added in a sarcastic voice.

"Who is Sydney?" Ratchet questioned.

"Oh, she's just this really good friend. Which I miss a lot…" I burst into tears.

"Slaggit`!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he carried me out of the med-bay. He took me back to the room I woke up in. I didn't understand. Why did he care so much if I died? What was it to him?

"Stay here!" Sideswipe ordered, walking out of the room. Man, was he stupid! Didn't any one tell him not to order the criminal around? As soon as he left, I followed the same path he took. Being very sneaky I peaked around the corner.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered covering my mouth. The mech I thought I was falling for was holding the hand of Arcee, one of the main femmes, and kissing her on the cheek. I ran a different direction crying. I didn't care if I got lost, right now I could care lees if someone shot me. Approximately 6 and half hours later, I heard someone walking down the hall way I was in.

"Hello, you must be Sarah, the one everyone is looking for right now?" The large, red and blue mech asked.

"Yeah, why does it matter though?" I asked

"Come with me to my office." The 40 foot tall robot said, picking me up. He carried me to an extremely large room that looked like a really big version of Mr. Noble's office.

"W-O-W!" I exclaimed.

"Now let's talk about all this commotion today. Brief detail included please." Optimus Prime said in a sincere tone.

So I began telling him every thing, even up to when I saw Sideswipe and Arcee. He listened coherently. Of course I got emotional and started crying towards the beginning of our conversation. He asked me to call him dad. That's what he was going to be to me up until I decided to leave, which I probably wouldn't do. I liked it here to much.

After our conversation he led me back to my quarters, or Sideswipes quarters anyway. I climbed into the freakishly large bed and closed my eyes. That was the first night I didn't dream of him.

I awoke to mechs screaming my name.

"Crap! I forgot to tell them I was safe." I mumbled.

When Sideswipe came in the room I made him aware that I was in here.

"What where you thinking Sarah? Roaming around these halls like you've been here your entire life! Don't you ever do that to me again!" He yelled.

"Well if you really care so much about me why where you hugging and kissing up on Arcee yesterday? I should have know, you're just like the rest of them. Love someone then leave them! You know what, just don't talk to me. I'll just go bunk with Bumblebee, until I find a ride back to Rockcastle County." I screamed walking toward the sliding doors.

"No Sarah! Wait, there's something I need to tell you." Sideswipe pleaded.

"What is it? You've already got me crying!" I mumbled.

"Well, do you know how on twilight the werewolves imprint? Well it's kind of like that for us as robots. Instead of looking at the person and falling in love with them, we touch them and it happens. Even if it's just a tap, it still happens." He explained.

"Why do I want to know this?" I asked.

"Well the other day you bumped into me and I felt that in my spark. I didn't want to tell you just yet but, I didn't want you to leave me. It literally hurts my spark to be away from you for to long." Sideswipe just looked at the ground.

"Well, what was that between you and Arcee Yesterday? If you really cared about me then why didn't you tell me from the beginning? I don't know if I can believe you. That's why I'm the way that I am. That territorial hick needs to learn a lesson!"

"That was nothing. She was my girlfriend until I found out that you were my soul mate. I was just telling her that I couldn't see her any more." He explained with much sympathy.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked with equal emotions.

"I don't know. I…" He was trying to explain.

"Well can we at least go back to Rockcastle County and get my old bestie, Sydney that is." I questioned. I was already starting to like this bonding thing.

"Sure sweetie, we'll leave tomorrow after you sleep for a while." Sideswipe answered, picking me up and carrying me to our quarters.

When we got there he sat something on the bed, and told me to put it on. It was red with black laces, basically it was lingerie, if you wanted to just come right out and say it. I put it on with out any hesitation, not knowing what was going to happen.

Just then his holomatter appeared wearing nothing but a pair of silk red boxers. His skin was slightly tan with just the right amount of hair. His beautiful blue eyes stared into mine, as he slowly moved in to kiss me.

I pushed him away. "I'm still a virgin you know?" This was my attempt to slow things down a little.

"That's one thing that can be changed." His musky voice was angelic, his lips trailed down my neck.

He started out slow holding me in his arms. He started nibbling on my neck, and I let out a small moan. As fingers moved down my stomach to my right leg, he slowly pulled down the bottoms to my outfit. I finished his job by wiggling them to the floor. Following his lead I done the same as he done to me, I just about unnoticeably slipped my finger into his boxers, and slid them down, and they quietly hit the floor.

We moved to the bed, he lay on top of me. Picking himself up slightly he grabbed my top piece and ripped it completely off of me.

"You're my beast." I exclaimed breathlessly before he started kissing me again. Suddenly I felt something hard press up against my vagina. It slowly moved down before I felt it slide inside of me.

The pain was overwhelming as he moved back and forth. It felt like I was being ripped in half. This made me scream.

"Shhhhhh." Sideswipe comforted me, as he tenderly moved his hand up and down my side. After he was finished with our position he turned around and slightly kissed my leg, and moved upward. The rest of the night was a blur.

When I woke up there was no one beside me I wrapped the blanket over my nude body, and stood up. My legs felt like they might fall off and the pain from last night was starting to wear off. I looked over towards the door and there was Sideswipe and a much larger black mech standing in front of him.

"Get over it Ironhide, what's done is done. We can't change the past and even if we could I wouldn't give it up. That was one of the best nights of my life." I over heard Sideswipe say to him.

"Well, I'll let you know that every one heard that last night, and no one got to recharge any. Don't do it again!" The larger mech boomed, with his cannon aimed towards Sideswipe's now feared for his life so, still wrapped up in the blanket, I ran up in between them.

"Hi! I'm Sarah. What's your name?" I interrupted.

"Just remember what I said." The large mech warned, looked at me, then shook his head, and walked away.

"So are you about ready to leave?" Sideswipe asked me when we were all alone.

"Just about let me put some clothes and I will." I answered.

"Ok, I'll just step out of the room for a minute I have some business to take care of any way." He said walking away, leaving me to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Road Trip…

I loaded up Sideswipe, with the help of Bumblebee. Nervousness filled my stomach. Not because there was a possibility that I could get in trouble but for the fact that I didn't know how Sydney would react.

"Is Bumblebee coming with us?" Sideswipe questioned.

"He better be or I'm going to hurt him, with my super strong coon- hunter skills!" I said before Bee could answer, and sideswipe giggled.

"Ok? But how are you so sure that she won't remember you? I mean didn't you two used to know each other like you were sisters? Bumblebee asked.

"Don't worry about it too much, I already have that covered. I've got a three o'clock hair appointment in Nebraska tomorrow, and plus I look completely different any way. I've lost a lot of weight, and my face is smaller. She won't even be the least bit suspicious. I'm still nervous though." I explained.

"Well I think we're all set. Are you guys ready?" Bumblebee's holomatter asked shutting sideswipes trunk.

"Well if were going to be in Nebraska by tomorrow then we need to get going!" Sides interrupted.

"Oh puhleeease…ya'll are giant robots who can drive extremely fast under government permission, don't even start that crap with me!" I exclaimed climbing into the passenger's seat of _my_ mech's car mode. I was already getting used to the sideswipe "imprinting" on me thing. We drove away from the giant base.

"So Sideswipe does this mean that we're dating now? If not I can totally understand." I asked casually.

"I guess it does, if you want to that is…I would really appreciate if you would." He answered without missing a beat.

` "What do you expect me to do, hear that you fell in love with me, and then you don't even offer to go out with me? I asked sarcastically.

"Thank you Sarah, I really appreciate you doing this for me even though I've treated you bad. Well my love, it's late, and you really should get some rest because I hope to be in Kentucky by late tomorrow evening." He said sincerely.

"Ok." I mumbled. "G' night sides love ya." I responded snuggling up to the seat.

"Uhhhh…" He responded.

"What is it?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Oh never mind its nothing. He continued driving, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to Bumblebee being childish. Apparently sideswipe had told him about us.

"Ewww!" Bee exclaimed. "That's gross."

"Sarah, honey are you ready for your hair appointment? Sideswipe asked, I could hear bumblebee making gagging sounds in the back ground.

"Yeah I guess!" I added enthusiastically. "Bumblebee you're a great friend and all but don't ya think the noises are a bit much?" I stated.

I walked into the salon ignoring Sides, and Bee's comments about how late I sleep in. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Walking out I couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. My hair was now Dark brown with red streaks, and extensions.

"WOW! Bumblebee exclaimed. Sideswipe elbowed him.

"You look. Beautiful!" Sides grinned.

"I look like you used to! I've already heard about your past so don't worry about that." I explained.

"Umm… I think we should probably get back on the road. That is if were going to be in Kentucky by tonight." Bumblebee informed us.

We drove off, and once again I snuggled up to sideswipes seat, ignoring his grumbling, and whining. Sure enough we made it to Rockcastle in a few hours. We drew a lot of attention. Basically because the new Corvette stingray concepts are not for sale, in fact there is only one in the whole world, and I was riding in it.

"Well guys, we start school tomorrow. Aren't ya'll excited?" I asked.

"You betcha!" Bee exclaimed. "This is the first time I get to go to school where someone other than ratchet is teaching us." I started giggling.

We decided to stay in my old church, Hickory Grove Pentecostal church's parking lot, for the night. We already had our fake transcripts e-mailed to the school. Every thing was set. Our plan was to stay here for a few days, then "kidnap" Sydney.

I drifted off to sleep.

\


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School with the holomatters…

"Ho, ho, ho." I yawned as I stretched. I quickly changed my clothes, and climbed out of the car. Bumblebee and Sideswipe's holomatter's were already waiting on me.

"So Sarah what are our "new" names? Just so we won't be too suspicious." Bumblebee asked.

"Well the names on the transcripts were Ashley and Alexander Redwing, That's you and Sarah, and my name is Skylar McCarthy." Sideswipe didn't even give me a chance to answer. I rolled my eyes, and climbed back into the passenger's seat of _my_ silver mech.

"We'll be late if ya'll don't hurry up. Nobody wants to be late on their first day." I answered.

Without thinking twice they listened and drove off for our first day of school to Rockcastle County High School.

Upon arrival, I placed the parking tag on the rear view mirror, Bumblebee's holomatter done the same. We walked casually into the brick two story building, as the other students had.

It didn't take long for me to find my old friends. Mainly because Katie ran up to us like she used to do to all of the new freshmen.

"Hi, my name is Katie. If you want you all can be our friend." She introduced.

Where was Sydney? I didn't see her any where. She couldn't have left after I went "missing". She was the reason I came here. I scanned the area in front of the gym.

"So what do you think? Do ya'll want to be our friend?" Katie asked grabbing back my attention. She hadn't changed at all. Still the same Katie who I think still liked Justin Thacker.

Sydney wasn't hard to find. She was all alone in a corner, reading, but to get to her I had to go by Nathan.

"Sure, but we'll only be here a few days." I responded. "Who's that?" I questioned nodding my head toward Sydney.

"Oh…That's Sydney." She snarled, she was talking so loud that Sydney looked up at her, then went back to reading "She is the one who we all blame my best friend's sudden disappearance."

"Really, what was your friend's name?" I asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Sarah Saylor," she responded as if she had rehearsed it. "She was the _ONLY _person I could talk to as myself, especially about Justin."

"Oh, who's Justin?" I responded in an interested tone. With my full attention to Katie, I was unable to observe Sydney's actions toward us the "new" students.

"He's the boy with the brown shirt." She answered politely pointing toward Nathan's clique.

Sideswipe felt me tense up, put his arm around me, and whispered, "Try not to take him out on the first day."

I laughed at our position. All of the teacher's on hall duty were staring at us, with eyes of a hawk. "Sides, you might want to drop the touchy feely stuff till after school." I continued to laugh, while pulling his arm off of me. Katie had left us alone and was now talking to someone else.

I took Sideswipe and Bumblebee by the arm and dragged them to the main lobby, on the top floor, which is basically the area in front of the gym. We where right in front of Sydney when Nathan walked up.

"Hay sweet thing, have you ever been coon- hunting? I need someone else to go with besides my Cousin Sarah's papaw." Nathan flirted.

"She's already tak…" Sideswipe automatically responded but was cut short.

"Yes actually I have been coon-hunting." I answered Nathan, pushing sideswipe behind me. "And I guarantee that I'm a better coon- hunter than you!"

"Well I guess will see about that, how does tonight sound?" He asked.

"I…Well I really don't know let me get back to you on that, but while were at, it I was just wondering…who's Sarah?" I sincerely answered trying not to get agitated, but also really wanting to know what his answer was.

"Oh, well she was this really sweet girl who I completely blew it on. I was probably the one who made her leave. I went out with this one girl named Ashley just to make her jealous but she was just really supportive. One of her friends last year, told me that she liked me. I thought that I had a chance with her but, I just made things worse. I'm sorry that I'm telling you my life story…when you have a chance tell me your answer about hunting and we'll see who the best is." He described, and I just gave him a confused look.

How could I have been so blind? But that didn't matter any more, because I was over him. I think…

"Yea, I get back to you on that…" I mumbled, walking away, still confused.

Finally I was to Sydney. Tears were welled up in her eyes, when she looked at me with her black hair, and blue eyes. I noticed she was reading Romeo and Juliet, and was towards the end of it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as she wiped away the tears and looked at us.

"I was reading this book and was just getting to the part where Romeo finds Juliet in the tomb and she appears to be dead and then kills himself." Sydney responded.

"Wow, seems like your really into books!" I exclaimed." I was wondering if you could show us around today. Were kind of new here and don't know our way around yet." I pleaded convincingly.

"Sure, my only two friends aren't here today so I'll probably have a lot of extra time on my hands today. By the way my name is Sydney Brown, you know like a crayon." She joked as she stretched out her hand for us to shake.

"Well, I'm Ashley Redwing, this is my fraternal twin bum- Alexander. Last but not least this is my boyfriend Skylar." I introduced as we all shook hands. When Bumblebee shook her hand something happened.

"Oh, wow!" Bumblebee exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Sydney's. "Skylar, can I please have a word with you." He asked grabbing Sideswipe's holomatter by the arm and releasing him from his grasp on my hand.

"Excuse me, Ashley? But my whole hand is numb! I can't feel any thing." Sydney stated.

"You'll get used to it. Now come on we'll be late for class." I said dragging her to our first block.

We had every class together, all thanks to "daddy". It turned out that when Bumblebee shook Sydney's hand that, his spark and her heart bonded like Sideswipe and I had. It wasn't completely official. When something like that happens, you're supposed to get it checked over with Ratchet; We just hadn't got around to it.

The day went bye pretty fast. We drove Sydney home, well Bumblebee did any way. We thought she was going to have a heart attack when she saw his Camaro. I talked to her parents later that evening and I told them that I was from a really private boarding school, and that our school was dying to have her join. Of course it was all the way in Seattle, but I still convinced them. For a little while I thought they were going to say no, because they were yelling and screaming at us. They finally gave in. So the next day we were taking her home with us and she would find out the truth about me being Sarah.

**The Next Day…**

You would think that the mech's would want to keep it low profile but no. When we arrived at school Sydney was already there. We stopped on the way, at her house to pick up her stuff. Instead of pulling in our parking spaces, we pulled into the parent drop off lane. Sideswipe told me to get out and stand on the sidewalk. So I did as he said and didn't take my eyes off of him.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee both transformed, and Sideswipe picked me up in his extremely large hand, and burst through the glass windows with the opposite of the side that I was near. Every one screamed in terror, as they saw us. Now we could accomplish what we came here for, maybe with a little twist.

I had been planning this day ever since I first heard about transformers, which by the way, Sydney had told me about to begin with. I jumped off of Sides extremely large hand, and rand straight over to Nathan, who was wearing a white old navy shirt.

"You may be a meany face but you never will leave my mind. Truly it's me Sarah." I spoke trying to hold on to him, keeping him from running away. Slightly I kissed him on the lips, and dashed away towards Sydney.

Grabbing her by the arm I quickly answered the question I knew she was about to ask me. "To be extremely honest, I'm the one and only Sarah. All of this is _just_ for you. I can explain all this later just hurry up and get into Bumblebee." Syd almost passed out when I said Bumblebee; therefore I helped her all the way to the car, and skipped towards Sides.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loose ends…

"Sarah Rose Tollie Saylor! I can't believe you just did that." Sideswipe exclaimed as I climbed into the passenger's seat, and buckled my seatbelt.

"Oh slag, what did I do this time?" I asked. Automatically my stomach was full of regret.

"You kissed that slaggin retard that deliberately hurt you, to make things even worse you done that right in front of me, your boyfriend." Sides screamed in the angriest voice I had ever heard.

"It's not my fault you can't stand a little jealousy. I'll probably never see him again so why does it matter? If you ask me I think you're the retard, he is too, but at least he doesn't get so jealous that he blows up!" without another word I pushed the COM link button to where I could talk to Bumblebee.

Trying my best to drowned out Sideswipes anger I started talking. "Bee, can I ride with you and Sydney. I'll tell you why later."

I could here Sydney squeal with delight, to the amusement of my voice coming through the radio. "Sure Sarah? Is every thing alright?" Bumblebee answered.

"Thanks just pull over on the side of the road please, and I'll explain it all in a minute." I closed still drowning out the booming voice. I don't think that to my understanding of Ironhide, that even he hasn't gotten this mad. Ironhide is the tall black mech, and the weapons specialist, which everyone is afraid of. His alt. mode is a GMC Topkick.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee pulled over on the shoulder, and I climbed out of the Corvette. As I was walking towards Bee, I realized something, so I turned around and walked back towards Sideswipe.

Leaning against the now rolled down window, in a tone that made the hair stand up on my arms and enough to give me goose bumps I harshly stated, "Its over," and walked back to Bee and climbed into the backseat.

**2,462 miles later at the base…**

I walked calmly into the front doors as the silver mech, sideswipe followed right behind, trying to get my attention.

"Sarah! SARAH! I'm so sorry Sarah, I just want to talk! Please come back!" He pleaded drawing attention to himself and me also.

I stopped dead in my tracks, swiftly spun around to where I was now facing him. "Sideswipe," I spoke, "There's nothing to talk about, you spoke your mind, and I told you exactly how I feel about jealous people. I don't want to talk about it any more!" When I finished I heard our crowd chattering, with a bunch of ohhhhh's and awe's. I just ignored them, and walked right on by. Arcee, the femme whom I saw a few days ago all over my ex, ran up to me, and picked me up in a giant hug.

"I would have NEVER had enough nerve to do that to someone like him!" Arcee exclaimed, as she carried me to the rec. room, as we sat down on the large couch, I realized how talkative she actually was. Well that makes three friends here in Seattle, Bumblebee, "Dad", and Arcee. "You know that sideswipe wasn't the only one with a major crush on you, don't you?" Arcee continued.

` "You're joking right?" I asked in a little bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Nope! Not at all, it's Ironhide over there." My head slowly migrated towards the flat screen T.V. area where most of the bots were rooting on the Yankees sure enough there sat the large black mech he smiled at me the put his focus back into the game.

Arcee, and I talked about everything, I flinched when she talked about sideswipe, so my attention was towards Ironhide. It wasn't until he looked at me that I realized that I was staring. His long finger lifted up into the air pointing towards me. He slowly moved it, motioning me to come over by him.

"No, baseball just isn't my thing." I mouthed. Arcee elbowed me in the side. "Ouch!" I squealed, and hide laughed hysterically.

"Go over there!" Arshe, (my new nickname for her) exclaimed pushing me to the floor.

As I walked Hides way, he shoved Ratchet out of his spot, and was now patting the empty spot for me.

"WHAT IN THE SLAG WAS THAT FOR?" Ratchet grumbled, but then looked where Ironhide's concentration was, which lead straight to me and simply stated, "Oh, that's what," he mumbled a little more then got situated in his new spot.

I climbed up to sit by him. "Hello, how are you?" I asked casually.

"Ffff-fine, h-how bout, uh, you?" He stuttered

"Pretty good, can I ask you a question without you getting offended?" I questioned.

"Ss-sure," He tensed up, ready for the worst.

"May I touch your cannon?" I asked, seriously.

Now looking me straight in the eye he answered with a laugh, "I don't care, touch away," He outstretched his large black and silver arm, with a massive cannon. I started stroking it slowly, feeling its texture, and uniqueness.

"Ahhh, Ooooo-oh Pppp_Primus!" he moaned. Suddenly I felt a major jolt of energy run through my body, and I began screaming. Sydney and Bumblebee walked in right at that moment.

"Oh my God, Sarah!" Sydney screamed running to my side. "Are you ok? We need a medic, like right now." Every thing was a blur; I could see Hide's worried expression hovering over me.

"Move over, I need to get her to the med-bay!" Ratchet announced sweeping my limp body in his arms. "I need Ironhide and Sydney to come with me."

He sprinted the whole way there. Ironhide had Sydney in his hand so that she wouldn't get left behind. Ratchet lay me down on the giant white examining table for a second time since I'd been here.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"Dizzy!" I quickly responded, placing my hand atop my forehead.

"It'll be okay sweetie, I'll personally see that you get out of here by tomorrow morning, or there will be SEVERE, consequences." Ironhide promised, looking ratchet square in the eye. Sydney giggled the last of a million times.

"Whoa, did you just call me sweetie?" I asked in shock.

"Um, well, yes, I think I did." Hide answered.

"Well, I've almost completed the diagnosis. Ironhide, May I?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Yea, I guess, just as long as it doesn't involve me being poked and bugged." Hide joked. I laughed in almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you Sarah." Ironhide answered without having to think about it.

"Don't worry about it; this could have happened to anybody." I said winking at him.

"Um, I'm coming Ratchet!" Hide stated.

"But he didn't even call for you." I objected, Ironhide was already in a room that I couldn't see him, but I knew he could still hear me.

"Sariah, I think you should get some sleep. You look worse than Barricade after he gave Megatron a blowjob." Sydney answered, and everyone in the Med-bay burst out laughing. Her crowd included a couple of injured bots, Skids, a green mech, and his brother Mudflap, an orange mech.

"Diagnosis is complete, but Ironhide must tell you because, this is a matter that you and he must discuss alone." Ratchet explained. I looked up at Hide.

"I'm not pregnant am I?" I asked.

"No, but I might tell you another time." Ironhide walked away, "see you in the morning Sarah. Get some sleep please."

I was so tired, that I automatically closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another road trip?...

After I woke up I found my bag that I hadn't even looked at since I got here. I unzipped it and lifted the lid. Inside I found my laptop that I had received for Christmas last year. I sat it next to me on the cold tile floor. Realizing that I had been too busy to change my clothes the whole time I quickly grabbed a long sleeved black and sliver, my favorite, shirt, and a pair of silver skinny jeans.

After changing my clothes, I picked up my laptop, and grabbed the handle of my black rolling suitcase. The only time I had ever used it besides this was when I went to Texas to visit my relatives. I walked towards the door, headed for the rec. room, then seated myself and opened the Apple laptop.

After logging on to Myspace, I hid myself from IM chat. My mother was online, and suddenly I missed her. I cried. Ironhide was in there faster than I could say his name. He had energon running down his chin. His eyes hadn't received the glow that they normally had, and when he spoke it was like a thousand angels singing in a choir.

"What's the matter?" He asked, placing my head into his metal chest.

"I miss Holly, and tomorrow is my Birthday." I sobbed.

"You were born on May 28th?" He asked trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, and read my mom's status." I answered, handing him the black handheld computer. As he picked it up he read aloud,

"_Sarah, is suppose to be 17 tomorrow, were having her a party even though she wont be there, if you want to come please feel free, we want everyone to come so we can show her how much we love her. She might hear about this, hopefully"_

"Do you want to go to this? I could totally take you, because I need to take some of my vacation days anyways." He had one of the deepest voices I had ever heard.

"You don't have to go thru all of that trouble just for me."

"But I kind of want to do it." He added sheepishly.

"Seriously?" I asked, trying to put myself together.

"Yeah, go and wake up Sydney, and tell her to come with us and we'll leave in about 20 minutes." Now he was mentally preparing for this, I could tell by the way he was concentrating really hard on the wall.

"I'll be back in a minute!" I stated running towards Sydney and Bumblebee's quarters.

Sydney wasn't too happy that she had to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, but willingly got ready and met us at the front door. When we were ready to leave Hide asked me if I wanted to drive and I said that I would to draw less suspicion when we pulled up in my old drive way on Copper Creek rd. in Kentucky.

**The next day in Rockcastle County, Kentucky…**

We pulled up in the full driveway, and drove thru the grass to find a place to park, at 3:07pm. Ironhide's holomatter, Sydney, and I climbed out of the black GMC Topkick, and walked to the back door so I could surprise them.

After finally getting thru the door, past a lot of people I remembered, we finally made it to the living room, where all of my close family was sitting together on the maroon, sectional couch.

"I know all of this isn't just for me now is it?" I spoke loudly so everyone could here me. Every thing got quiet.

"Is that really you Sarah?" My papaw asked, wiping away his tears and standing up.

"If it ain't then I don't know who is." I quickly stated.

"Oh my goodness." Everyone sobbed at slightly different times, and they all tackled me with lots of hugs and kissed. Of course papaw was the first one to hug me. It was like he didn't want to let me go.

During all of the attention, I would frequently peak out of the crowd to see where Hide and Sydney were. I once looked back and noticed Sydney, attacking the cake, and I could see her mouth the words, "This is what I really came for," To Hide. She had that same mischievous smile, which I remembered. It seems like every time I look at her I find something else that I missed, since I'd left.

Finally, after about 6 hours of being the center of attention, the guests left. I was relieved, and I could tell that Ironhide wasn't as tense as he was when we first arrived. Sydney had eaten almost all of the cake, what was left of it anyway.

"I still don't get it. Why did you leave Sarah?" My mother asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I would have killed myself if they hadn't come in to save me. Plus I had no choice they in a way kidnapped me." I smiled at Ironhide.

"Well, don't you think you could have at least told us first?" Dad interrupted.

"Like I said I couldn't have, I was kidnapped." Hide put his hand on my shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend's?" mamaw asked changing the subject, and pulling everyone's attention towards Ironhide. They already knew Sydney.

"This is my friend Ironhide. And you all already know Sydney." I answered in remorse. _"God, Sarah! Why didn't you make up some random name like bill, or some thing? Now they'll know!"_

Ironhide looked over at me and shook his head, as if he could read my mind. I returned his look with a sheepish, your cute, smile, and looked back at everyone.

"Ironhide, where have I heard that name before?" My mom started. "Oh, I remember! He's from that Transformers movie isn't he? WAIT! WHAT?" I smacked my forehead. _Here we go again…_

"Hide! Luna! Back to the truck!" I yelled to them. Ironhide took off sprinting, and Luna stared at the food debating what she should bring with her. "JUST GO!" I screamed. She grabbed the plate of hot dogs and ran towards the door as well.

"Okay you guys. I need you to do me just one favor. What ever you do, NEVER tell anyone about this meeting. If you do, then I can't come back and visit." I hugged and kissed them all, then walked towards the door.

Finally, we were headed back to base.

"Seattle, here we come." I exhaled, in a sigh of relief. "Now that is a HUGE load off of my shoulders."

I fell asleep; Syd was already snoring in the backseat. I awoke to the mumbling of Ironhide. It seemed as if he was debating something with himself. I didn't ant to intrude, so I pretended to still be sleeping.

"Oh, Primus. How do I tell her? Is that even possible? I mean in all of my years and past girlfriends, this girl shows up and she's my soul-mate. What in the hell is that about?" His voice was low but you could tell the confusion in it.

All I could think was "_Oh, my God!"_ I was hoping that he was talking about me, and I did believe he was. Only one way to find out I guess…

"Excuse me, Ironhide?" I mumbled in a sweet voice.

Startled he answered, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No," I lied, "May I ask you who you are talking about?"

"Well, shit!" I really need to stop running my mouth! All I do is blab, and get myself into a hole!" He answered angrily. I could tell that I was completely out of his little pity party for himself.

"Um, you do know that I have connections. If you don't shut up, I'll report you to Optimus, for not telling me something that apparently pertains to me." I spoke over his harsh voice.

"Wait, how did you? Who told you? I'm going to kill them!" He boomed yet again.

"You did you dumb ass!" I hid a smile.

"Oh, duh! Never mind…"

"How much longer until I'm outta this fucking truck?" Luna woke up lying across the massive rear of the cab. Her slight country accent was noticeable.

"A few more minutes." I answered.

Forty six minutes passed, and we were pulling up to the heavily guarded steel gates.

Ironhide transformed as soon as Sydney and I climbed out of the cab. He was obviously pissed.

"Just so you know, I was talking about you! Were soul-mates! Don't you get it? Meant to be! Psht! Like you would ever like me! Not likely, you have so many opportunities. I'm barely even on the list." He boomed, everyone was staring with astonished faces. Lennox's mouth was wide opened, and he didn't move an inch, he just stared.

"You know what? Never mind! Just take me to your quarters! We'll talk about this there!" I said trying to get out of the public.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Who knew?...

"What in Heavens name made you go off like that out there?" I asked Ironhide when we had made it into his quarters.

"I don't know. I just felt, I…I… This is the first time I've ever been told that I ha to settle down. I'm just worried. All of the girls I've dated, I knew they liked me. You your different. I don't know what it is about you? You're just…Beautiful. And that's saying something. All of the other femmes were just known as hot, or sexy. I guess you're the first to actually cross my mind as having a great personality, and beauty on top of it all, and were not all that much different than each other! Oh, wait was I supposed to say that? Whoops!" He looked away, a little ashamed for either spilling out his feelings to me or revealing a very large secret that was beyond the surface.

"Come here." I ordered sweetly, completely ignoring the secret. I'd had enough drama for one day. His head bent down to my level, and I softly kissed him on the lips. Sparks went off in my head, and he obviously had the same reaction, because when I pulled away, I was drawn back into the most perfect kiss I'd ever known of.

"Wait, stop!" I ordered. "I feel like a slut here. I had sex with that creep sideswipe, and now I'm sliding into second base with you. It's just not right. I hardly even know you! For the love of Peetie!"

Optimus Prime walked in at that moment. He had a shocked expression. "What in hell is going on in here?" He asked angrily. Meeting in the conference room. ASAP!" Without another word he walked off.

"Well, that was awkward…I answered and slid out of our embrace. I'm going to this meeting. I don't know about you, but I don't want to make "the big truck" mad." I giggled then walked out into the corridor towards the conference room.

The room was very large, and the other Autobots used their holomatters, so Sydney and I didn't stand out as much.

"Okay, I call this meeting to order. I've realized that it's getting a bit antsy around here. I'm going to clarify some things for you all…"

I only listened to the parts that applied to me. I noticed another human who kept staring at me. Curly red hair, blue eyes, tall, slim, pale complexion, and really pretty. She seemed happy to se me. Why I have no Idea, but it really freaked me out at how she kept looking at me and Sydney. Crazy stalker woman.

"Okay, now to the subject of Artemis and Luna." By this point everyone had left except Sydney, Optimus, Amethyst (who is really crazy stalker woman…) and me. "I don't exactly know how to tell you all this, but I'm your father, Amethyst here is my wife and also your mom. We both thought that when you were born it would be best if you would grow up in human homes. You know to teach you things other than to defend yourselves. And you all were a lot safer. You had almost no trouble with Decepticons. So we really had no idea how we would get you back, but you're here, and we love you so much!" Then Optimus' holomatter, and Amethyst got out of their chairs and walked towards us.

"Sarah, your Artemis Jade, you were born first, and Sydney, you are Luna Saleena, the baby. We both wanted to keep you but it was for your safety." Fire head said calmly. "I hope you understand. You belong here, with us."

I walked towards the door. I needed some air. It felt as if a two million pound weight was placed upon my chest. I couldn't breathe. Where was my asthma inhaler when I needed it? In my dumb bag. That's a WONDERFUL place for it. "_Deep breaths Sarah. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."_ So I guess telling myself it'll all be okay, really doesn't help anything. The asthma attack continued and I think I passed out. It was a good thing I was alone. It would have been pretty embarrassing to be in the med-bay again. Plus it smelled really funny in there. Like Passion fruit Pennzoil, or something.

When I became conscious again, I found that it was dark outside, and I was asleep on a rock, a really hard rock at that. I stood up and walked back towards the exit that I had come out of in my frenzy.

"Artemis, are you okay?" My supposed sister, Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air, that's all." I answered.

"Dad just showed me my room, c'mon! I'll show you yours!" Luna added. I followed her to an unoccupied hall way, where there were two doors that were spread really far apart. "This one's mine," Luna said pointing to the first door, "And that ones yours!" And at that I didn't say another word I went towards the room without another word. I needed sleep.

The doors slid opened, and inside was a three story bedroom, which looked more like a house. To my left were spiral stairs that connected to the next two stories up. In the middle of the floor on the 1st floor, if you looked up, you could see all the way to the top, for the next two floors up had railing in the middle of the floor for hanging flowers, which were gorgeous. Before I could tour the room completely I found the bathroom, and my closet, I changed into some pajama's that were purchased for me, and I found my bed and went to sleep.


End file.
